


Pliable

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can I ask for Steve/ Bucky, using of sex toys? With sloppy seconds, please?</p><p>Okay, this is a short one but hopefully it’s enough to make you go “Hngh!” which is basically my desired reaction to everything, so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You know," Bucky murmured, resting his chin on his right hand, "This ain’t what I had in mind."

Steve made a muffled noise from the pillow, where he had buried his face. He was blushing, of course, all down the back of his neck and across his broad shoulders, it was starting to seep down his spine like ink.

"I mean, I doubt it’s what Hydra had in mind, either," he said, snickering as he twisted his left wrist and elicited another sound, this one closer to a moan. "I don’t remember and I don’t want to."

"No Hydra in bed," Steve managed before Bucky twisted again and he fell on his face with a muffled yowl.

"Nobody wants your opinion," Bucky retorted. He managed to keep his voice even, though his shoulders shaking with laughter as he angled the dildo up and ground it into Steve’s prostate. "Shut your face, punk. I barely ever talk, you can just listen, unless I ask you a question."

He licked his lips as another push made come trickle out around it and Steve’s cock twitch between his thighs. He kept doing it until it slurped and a tremor ran down both of Steve’s thighs, watching Steve’s knuckles go white where he was clutching the pillow on either side of his head.

Bucky eased up, letting the dildo stay in by itself while he ran his fingers around the taut flesh of Steve’s stretched hole, closing his eyes and biting his tongue to keep from laughing before he managed to speak again.

"I ain’t you about it, but that is pretty hot, I gotta admit. How many times you think I can fuck you until you pass out?"

"I don’t know," Steve moaned, turning his face and resting his cheek on the pillow. "I ain’t even counting, I can’t think like this."

"You do get even stupider when you’re bothered," Bucky reflected. "Three times with my dick, twice with this, and you’re still leaking like a punctured hose."

"Ugh," Steve complained. "I can’t- I can’t- Jesus, Buck, I’m gettin’ sore, I-"

"You know this is revenge, right?" Bucky twisted the dildo and Steve’s toes curled, his fists tearing at the pillow again. "For like,  _all_  of ‘44.”

"I said I was sorry!" Steve moaned. "I can’t- Bucky that was like- ahh! Sixty- sixty years ago, I-"

"Not for us, it wasn’t," Bucky reminded him, slapping his ass. "For you and me it was maybe four, if that. I spent  _years_  getting you to admit you wanted to sleep with me, and as soon as you got big you turned into a goddamn jackrabbit and tried to break me in half.”

"I can’t  _help_  it,” Steve groaned. “I can’t- Everything is really- A good  _breeze_  sets me off, it’s like bein’ fifteen but worse.”

"A good breeze," Bucky echoed, spanking him again, so hard he clenched and the dildo twitched and Bucky’s arm whirred softly when he grabbed it and angled it again, lingering as it rubbed Steve’s prostate. "S’all you need, is it? I don’t have to kiss you and talk sweet to you, I can just grab it and tell you I want it and you’re ready to go."

Steve moaned his name, loud, his back bowing, and Bucky pressed his right hand over his own mouth, as though Steve’s eyes were even far down out of his skull enough to see the sappy grin on his face.

"You’re so fuckin’ cute," he sighed. "It’s stupid."

He smacked Steve’s ass again, then slowly, carefully pulled the dildo out. It was long, bright blue and composed of one thick, swirling, dramatically ridged spiral from handle to tip, thicker and longer than Bucky’s cock or his fingers but definitely not as big as some of the other things they were finding out they could take on days when Bucky was in a particularly good mood.

"All right," he announced, after savoring the slump of Steve’s entire body when it was out, admiring the way he didn’t  _quite_  close back up completely when he was empty and how his fists had gone loose and his fingers were trembling. “Up higher, punk. On your knees.”

"I can’t," Steve whispered, though he was starting to grin at the edges of his mouth. "I can’t, Buck, I’m done, I’m too tired."

"I ain’t going to wash up so you can blow me, so you’re gonna have to take it," Bucky said firmly, smacking him left-handed, so Steve would quit playing. "Now, get on your knees and gimme that ass."

"You’re so dirty," Steve sighed happily, moving himself up and hugging the pillow at the same time, so his shoulders would bunch the way Bucky liked. "What’s  _your_  limit, jerk? I thought- I thought you said five times a day was- mm. Too much?”

"Yeah, well, that’s when you’re fuckin’ me," Bucky said, guiding himself just enough to work the head of his cock into Steve’s ass, then smirking as he slammed into him hard. Steve yelped and kept yelping as long as Bucky was pounding him, digging his fingers into Steve’s hips hard enough to leave bruises that would heal almost as soon as he loosed his grip. "Baby," he purred. "Baby, baby, baby. Stevie, you’re about as loose and slick as-"

“ _Don’t_ -” Steve whined, but he was lying, his hand already working on his cock.

"Didn’t get much different, did you?" Bucky teased him when he went tight and went off, adding to the slick pool he’d been laying in a few moments before. "Still a sweet little piece of nothin’, just a bigger piece. Can’t believe you’re so full and still lettin’ me fuck you. You can’t get enough of this, can you?"

"Just do it," Steve growled. "Just do it, Bucky, just do me, do me, please,  _Jesus_ , I’m losin’ it, I  _want_  it, please-“

Bucky closed his eyes, curling over his back, wrapping his arms around him, clawing Steve’s pecs until he found his nipples and pulling them, grinding into him with his hips. “Say it,” he purred. “I go crazy when you say it, baby doll.  _Stevie_. Sweetheart. S’all right. You go on and  _beg_ , you little shit.”

"Come in me," Steve whispered, cringing, blushing scarlet. "Come in me, please, Bucky, please, I want you to, give it to me, come in me, do it again, I  _like_  it, Christ, don’t make me talk like this, I’m gonna  _die_ , I swear, just- just  _come_ , please-“

Bucky kissed the back of his neck while Steve buried his face in the pillow and howled.


	2. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is intrigued by the prospect of shopping for sex toys. Steve didn't anticipate this, but he's not opposed.

When, eventually, they had tired of dancing around it, they came upon the most delicious side effect of being in your early thirties with a significant other who has already seen you at your absolutely worst: bleeding, dying, sick, angry, short tempered, covered in your own vomit, shooting them in the stomach-

Shyness was boring.

* * *

 

“Rogers,” Bucky said, his cookie caught between his teeth, the tablet balanced on his left palm because he tried to avoid using it to hold glassware, so the right was carrying both the lemonade  _and_  the potato chips. ”You ever tried lookin’ up a French tickler? Like for real?”

“What, like, on the Internet?” Steve glanced up from his book. “No. Well,” he amended quickly, “Not precisely. I wasn’t much interested in that kinda thing, Buck.”

“Ever or lately?” Bucky pressed, smirking around the edge of his cookie as he settled on the sofa and distributed his snacks so he could get back to poking the screen with his right index finger. Steve rolled his eyes and took the cookie out of his mouth, drawing an eyeroll and a sulk while he chewed the bite he had, but earning a pleased smile when he gave him another.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Steve scolded mildly, then scooted closer to look at Bucky’s screen. “That is not at all what I pictured.”

“That’s something else again,” Bucky said. “This is legal, too, apparently. And they’re not calling them massagers for women with hysteria, either, they’re actual, by-God, over the counter, on-purpose sex toys.”

“I know they exist,” Steve huffed. “It’s not like I locked myself up in a convent waiting.”

“I should hope not,” Bucky said. “Too big for the nuns to miss you, and they’re pretty serious about their orders.”

Steve huffed, pushing the cookie into Bucky’s hands and snatching the tablet. “Faster with two hands. You actually have stuff in your cart? Whoa.”

“Why not?” Bucky asked. “Just ‘cause I ain’t always in the mood like I was don’t mean I ain’t in the mood ever.”

Steve slouched down into the couch and leaned against Bucky’s side. “Why these?”

“Why not?” Bucky repeated, blotting crumbs up with his thumb and tucking them into his mouth. “Looks like it’d feel interesting, don’t you think?”

“Looks like those soft serve ice cream cones,” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t twist it,” Bucky murmured, grinning. “Just let those bumps ripple on you a little bit, you know?”

“On me?” Steve smirked faintly, looking at him sideways. “Why not on you?”

“Maybe eventually,” Bucky shrugged, biting back into his cookie. “Ain’t ready for that, though. Barely ready for this, but, mm.”

“Hm?” Steve looked back down at the cart, scrolling through.

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s hair, kissed the top of his head. “I know how much you like it when I want you, baby.”

Steve shivered and elbowed him lightly in the stomach. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
